


This is what he would’ve done

by Honey_bee15



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Graphic Description, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, So Wrong It's Right, Time Skips, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_bee15/pseuds/Honey_bee15
Summary: “-after one late night training session, they had gone in a rather tight alley, and Miles didn’t know what happened but he suddenly had felt a tightness in his pants. Luckily, they exited the alley with Peter none the wiser. What if Peter had noticed, though? What would Peter have done? What would he had done?”





	This is what he would’ve done

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first off, please no hate, this is purely just a work of fiction and I do not condone underage sex in real life. Other than that, I hope you enjoy my story!  
> Ps: I didn’t include this in the story, but They finally found a way to jump dimensions without, ya know, collapsing a universe, and since Miles has more to learn, Peter goes to live in Miles dimension. Also, this is like 2 years from the time they originally met so Miles is older.  
> Hope you enjoy! Leave a comment and kudos, i’d really really appreciate it!

It was 2am when Peter got the text. He wasn’t sleeping so it didn’t really startle him, but it was weird getting a text so late at night. He opened the message. It was from Miles

**_Hey, Peter, can you please pick me up? I don’t have a ride :(_ **

Peter rolled his eyes before responding.

**_Ugh I guess so. But don’t expect me to be all smiles when you get in the car, it’s too late for this!_ **

Miles sent him his location and Peter set it into his gps. It took him about 20 minutes, and when he got there his mouth opened. The house was trashed. Toilet paper everywhere, cans and cans scattered the ground, it was horrible. He looked away from the mess when he saw Miles wave at him from across the lawn. He jogged up to the car, and As soon as Miles got in, a strong scent of alcohol greeted Peter, so strong he almost gagged. Was he...?

“Miles, are you drunk?”

Miles widened his eyes. “W-what? No, of course not.”

Peter stopped to think, then smirked. “Alright, well I’m just going to drive you home to your parents house and-“

“No!” He interrupted. “I-I mean..I just don’t want to bother them, you know? It’s already so late.”

Peter didn’t answer, but he smiled to himself, knowing his suspicions were right. A few minutes later, he pulled into his own driveway, locking it as Miles got out.

Miles blinked a few times before realizing where he was. “Wait..this is your house, what are we doing here?”

Peter unlocked his front door, walking in. “Well, I’m pretty sure your school wouldn’t be too thrilled about you walking in drunk like that. You should thank me, Miles!”

The last part of the sentence was laced with sarcasm, he even let out a light chuckle as well.

Miles just barely heard the last parts of the sentence. He was trapped in his own mind, his thoughts so loud that he could barely hear anything.

Finally, as he heard the concerned voice of Peter calling his name, he shook his head and looked up.

“Uh, s-sorry.”

He quickly walked inside, and then proceeded to plop down on the couch.

Peter looked at him a few moments before going to the kitchen and pouring a glass of water. Miles had thought it was for Peter, but it seemed he was wrong as Peter handed the water to him. Surprised, he gave a small smile and took it, gulping it down in only a few sips.

Peter laughed. “Wow, thirsty are we?”

He took the glass from him, then went to the kitchen to get more water.

As he was gone, Miles went into his head once more. In his drunken state, he couldn’t think about much of anything, or rather, couldn’t grasp ahold of what he wanted to think about. It was very frustrating. Miles cursed to himself. For a while now, maybe about 2 months, he’s had some type of..attraction towards Peter. He wasn’t sure if it was romantic or just platonic, and Miles didn’t like thinking too long about which it was, it was something he has tried to ignore after all. Although, after one late night training session, they had gone in a rather tight alley, and Miles didn’t know what happened but he suddenly had felt a tightness in his pants. Luckily, they exited the alley with Peter none the wiser. What if Peter had noticed, though? What would peter had done? What would _he_ had done? He was pulled out of his thoughts again as a glass was given to him. Hands trembling slightly, he drank the water, then set the glass down on the table. Noticeably, Peter had been watching him the whole time. It made Miles squirm in his seat, as it made him rather uncomfortable.

Peter could tell he didn’t like it, so he sat down on a chair opposite of him to give him some space.

Miles frowned. For a moment, Miles could’ve sworn he saw confusion in peters eyes, but he couldn’t figure out why he would be confused in the first place. A blush suddenly flooded his cheeks as he noticed that same tightness as he had felt in the alley that night.

_Are you kidding? He’s just sitting there, come on! What do I do? I can’t hide it..what if I just outright explain what I’m feeling? No, that wouldn’t work, I barely know what I’m feeling, I couldn’t explain it!_

In a frantic decision, he jumped up, trying his best to hide his boner.

“I uh..where’s your bathroom?”

Peter had been chewing on some leftover fries he had gotten from his favorite burger place a couple days ago, and was completely unaware of the state Miles was now in.

He looked up to Miles. “Oh, it’s the second door on the right.”

Miles nodded and nearly ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror, wiping the sweat that was starting to form on his face.

“What the hell is going on?”

He whispered to himself. He splashed some water on his face, trying to cool himself down. _Okay Miles..just do it. Tell him how you feel, it can’t be bad, right? Just..just calm down.._ Miles knew he wasn’t thinking straight, but in the state he was in, he didn’t have the energy to care. He sure was a different person when he was drunk. He took a few more deep breathes to calm himself, and then walked out of the bathroom, taking a few shaky steps to where Peter was sitting. _It’s now or never._

“Hey, uh can I talk to you about something? It’s important.”

Peter looked up to him and then nodded. “Of course Miles, what’s on your mind?”

Miles took a seat on the couch he was sitting on earlier, suddenly feeling vulnerable under Peters stare.

“Do you remember that night, a few weeks back? The night where we had to go through that really narrow alley?”

Peter nodded, motioning him to continue.

“R-right well I don’t know why, but I kinda..-“

“Had a boner? Yeah...I noticed.”

Miles face went completely red.

“W-what? You noticed? Peter I’m so sorry, it must’ve made you so uncomfortable, I swear I didn’t mean for that to happen..”

A smile tugged at peters lips.

“Miles, hey, it’s okay. It’s only a normal bodily function.”

It was silent fir a few moments, and the tension in the air was uncomfortably noticeable.

“Are you sure there was..no reason behind it?”

Miles didn’t quite know what he meant, not completely, and he noticed Peter wasn’t meeting his gaze, which was mostly out of the embarrassment of asking the question.

“I mean, how much if the truth are you telling me here? Miles..I don’t like to admit it, but after training was over, I noticed I had a boner too. I brushed it off same as you did, but..I don’t know, I thought of you. After training. I didn’t do anything, but just the thought of you..it made me turned on.”

Miles mouth opened agape. Did he hear that correctly? The effects of the alcohol were finally starting to wear off, so maybe if was true.

“Peter, I..I never knew. And now that I have the chance to say this, I thought of you too. I’ve been thinking about you. Just the thought of you..well, it turned me on to.”

Peter let out a breath of laughter, mostly because he couldn’t believe Miles felt the same way. He lowered his gaze to Miles lips.

“Really? And..what about now?”

Peter asked.

“W-What do you mean?”

“Do you still feel the same way?”

Miles felt a heat fill up in his stomach. Of course he still felt the same way, but what would happen next? I guess there’s only one way to find out. Miles took a breathe and nodded.

“Y-yeah I do..even now.”

Peter glances down to see the tent in Miles pants.

“I can tell.”

It went silent again for a moment, and Miles couldn’t take it. He wanted so bad to just finally kiss him, run his hands through his hair, everything. Peter seemed to read his mind as he got up and sat next to him.

“Miles. If you want to do something with me, don’t be afraid to ask. It’s okay, really, I want the same thing as you, I see it in your eyes..”

He ran a thumb across Miles chin, lifting it upwards.

“And I want the exact same thing.”

Miles shuttered under his touch. This was his chance, he could finally do what he most desperately wanted to. That turned him on so much. He smiled, staring into peters eyes.

“Peter..kiss me, please.”

As soon as the words escaped his lips, Peter leaned forward and put his lips on his. It was rough, but not too rough, like he was making sure not to hurt him. Miles melted, and after a moment, pushed back, deepening the kiss. They stopped briefly while Peter lifted Miles onto his lap, and Miles let out a surprised moan as he felt Peters hard boner pressing against him. Miles threw his hands into Peters hair, tightening his grip as Peter bit his lip. He opened his mouth, and they began tasting each other’s tongue. After a few more passionate kisses, they separated, both men breathing heavily.

“How is it so far? You okay?”

Peter asked, tenderly grabbing ahold of Miles hand.

Miles smiled.

“Yeah, I’m fine..you’re..you’re really good at this.”

Peter chuckled.

“I can do so much better, Miles.”

“Show me?”

Peter leaned forward, his lips just barely brushing Miles lips.

“What’s the magic word?”

Miles hips buckled just at the sound of Peters voice. He wanted him so bad.

“Please? please..don’t stop.”

Without another word, Peter complied, pushing Miles down into the cushions below them. He brought his hands tightly around Miles wrist, who groaned in response. It wasn’t rough, it actually felt good. Peter stared at Him for a second.

“If things get too much, tell me, alright?”

Miles nodded.

“I will. Now p-please, continue, I want you..I want you so bad.”

Peters cock twitched from just hearing Miles say that. He leaned down to his neck, licking it, then biting it. He slowly made his way downwards, stopping at the line of Miles shirt.

“Take it off. All of it.”

Miles nodded, slipping off his shirt and pants, then finally his boxers.

Peter took a second to examine his body, lust clearly in his eyes, and this time, Miles didn’t feel vulnerable as he had been earlier.

Peter got up for a second, closing the blinds and turning off all the lights, except for one dim ceiling light in the living room. He came back and then got undressed himself. He smiled at the surprised look on Miles face as he looked down. So innocent. He walked over to Miles, and sat down at the end of the couch.

“Come over here.”

He motioned to his lap.

Miles crawled over and sat down, moaning as he felt the hard cock against his thin boxers.

Peter leaned in close to his ear.

“Just relax, Okay? You don’t mind if I touch you, right?”

Miles gulped

. “I don’t mind at all. Please touch me, Peter, I need you to tough me.”

Peter smiled, turning Miles head towards him and kissing him gently as he took a hand and wrapped it around Miles cock.

Miles moaned into the kiss, his hips buckling at the sudden touch and Peter gave a satisfied hum as Miles continued to whimper and moan into his mouth.

He picked up the pace, hand getting covered with pre-cum. Miles breathed heavier and heavier until he pulled away from Peter, his body shaking as he came into his hands. Peter handed him a towel he had waiting next to him and wiped up the cum from his hands.

“Was it good?”

Miles was still out of breath.

“It..oh god I never had an orgasm this strong in..ever!”

Peter laughed.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Miles gave a hum of acknowledgement, then hopped down to the floor, beginning to pull down Peters boxers.

“Whoa whoa whoa, hang on there, Miles.”

Miles looked up, confused.

“What, don’t you want me to return the favor?”

Peter chuckled.

“I want nothing more than your lips around me..but I think it’s just too big.”

Miles snorted out a laugh.

“No way! Come on, pretty please?”

Peter looked into peters eyes. God those puppy dog eyes could make him do anything. He let out a defeated sigh.

“Okay..okay fine. Just don’t try to take it all, okay? It might hurt you.”

Miles nodded, licking his lips before wrapping his lips around peters cock.

Peter immediately let out a moan as his cock twitched on impact.

Miles started to lift his head up and down, increasing the speed as time went by.

Peter reaches his hands out to grab ahold of Miles hair.

“Holy...who taught you how to do that?”

Miles didn’t answer, instead he used his tongue to lick the head of Peters cock, then put it in his mouth again.

Peter was getting close.

“M-miles, I’m about to-“

He stopped as he felt himself orgasm, he instinctively pushed Miles head down farther on his cock, and surprisingly, he didn’t gag. He let go, breathing heavily. Who knew someone as innocent as Miles could do something like that?

Miles grabbed the towel that was used earlier and let the cum fall onto the towel.

“So..did I do good?”

Miles gave a sly smile which meant he obviously knew he did a good job, he just wanted to hear Peter say it.

Peter laughed.

“Kid, you did great. That was the best head I’ve received in..god knows how long.”

Miles nodded, satisfied. He grabbed his clothes from the floor and put them back on, Peter doing the same. Miles hear a buzz and turned his attention to his phone.

_**Miles, it’s your dad. Where are you? I came by your dorm but your roommate said you were out. Answer me when you can. Love you.** _

Miles groaned.

“What is it?” Peter asked.

“It’s my dad, he’s worried about me, as usual.”

Peter looked to the clock.

“6:30? I guess it is time you got going, huh?”

Miles looked to Peter, and he could tell he was upset about him having to leave so soon.

“Hey, man don’t worry! I’ll swing around tonight. That cool?”

Peter brightening up instantly, but didn’t try to show it.

“Oh, yeah that’d be great!”

Miles shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips. He then texted back his dad, it wouldn’t be long until he went out looking for him.

“Well, I guess I’ll be going. This was..one of the best nights of my life, Peter. I hope you know that.”

Peters eyes threatened to fill with tears.

“Yeah..yeah same for me. We should make this a regular thing, what do you think?”

Miles was actually relieved he had said that, he was about to mention it himself.

“Yeah, i’d like that.”

He opened up the door to leave, then stopped to look back at Peter.

“Oh, and Peter?”

“Yeah, Miles?”

“..I love you.”

Peter immediately got flustered. He never felt flustered, not around normal people, or been his friends. He felt the same exact way he did with Mj..does that mean..? He opened his mouth before it was too late.

“I love you too, Miles.”

Miles blushed as he finally heard the response.

“Good to know..I’ll see you tonight, Alright?”

Peter nodded.

“Bye, kid.”

As soon as Miles disappeared from his sight, he closed the door, sliding down the onto the ground.

_Am I really in love with him?_

His heart jumped as he received a message from Miles as if on cue.

**_Hey Peter, just checking in to say hi.. I miss you already <3_ **

Peter smiled instantly.

_Well.._ _I guess I am in love after all..and god, It feels so good._


End file.
